Minecraft: A Prophecy
by kylefsc0947
Summary: He was awoken in a strange world all alone. Will he survive?


"BAAA" I was woken up with a jolt. I was cold but yet I was sweating, everything was blurry, but I could faintly make out a sheep over my head, drooling over me. I quickly sat up to observe my surroundings. I could see a white and brown birch tree to my left and a chest with four torches surrounding it to my right. But what scared me was what was in front of me.

Ahead of me was a skeleton, somehow held together and was holding a bow in one bony hand and an arrow in the other. It was about to draw its bow at me, but it burst into flames in front of my eyes. It fell and disappeared into thin air. It left behind a bone, which was lying on the ground. I picked up the bone, and examined it. Inscribed on it was the statement in harsh handwriting: "You have to survive!" I shuddered. I threw the bone in a pond besides me. I searched my pockets and found a piece of paper. I took it out my pocket and examined it. It was a map, and it turned a variety and green and white of where I was stood. When I walked forward, the map filled up. On the back it said "You have to make shelter. Cut down a tree". I walked into the forest.

As I was walking in the forest I found an iron axe lying on an oak tree. I picked it up, and started chopping at a tree. When the bottom of the tree gave way, the whole thing fell into little blocks that I picked up and started to build a small hut out of. I chopped down a couple more trees, and made a door, and placed it where the entrance to my hut was. I went outside to get more wood, but It was starting to get dark. I cut down one last birch tree, and that's when a zombie came from behind a patch of bushes.

The zombie had a blue shirt, and darker blue pants. His face was green, and eyes were white. It had not seen me yet, and it was moaning sentences I couldn't make out. I quickly ducked behind a tree, but it saw me as I did it. It started chasing me, gurgling and stumbling everywhere. I finally got to my hut, and the zombie started banging at the door. "BANG" "BANG" I frantically tried to find a way to get it to stop. I made a block of wood into four sticks, and sharpened a stick into a sword shape with my axe. I attached the stick to the sword blade and kicked the door open facing the enemy. I drawled my weapon, and struck him over the head.

The zombie fell with a thud. The corpse started to smoke, and disappeared just like the skeleton did earlier. He left behind a slab of rotten flesh, and flies were already started landing on it. I picked up the flesh, and chucked it into the woods. A pack of wolves started to howl. I quickly ran to my house and barred up the door with more wood. I sat down in the corner, and slept until morning.

The next morning I was still pretty shaken from the night before. I got up and went over to my door, and tore down my barricade. I walked outside, and was nearly blinded by the sun. "I'm not able to live any longer like this" I said to myself. "I can't stay here, nobody can live like this, monsters spawning at night and being all alone. I'm going to have to travel somewhere and see if I can find others."

I went to a tree, and hacked it down and put the planks on my crafting table and started to craft a boat, and then a sword and other necessary tools for my journey. I walked, and walked, and walked for what seemed like forever. I was climbing a hill, when the scent of salt water reached my nose. I looked up, and saw nothing but blue skies and blue water. All I could see was ocean as far as the eye could see. I approached the sandy coast line, and placed my boat near the water. "There's no turning back now" I taught to myself. I got in my boat, and pushed myself off with my paddle. I paddled hard to get over the big waves that smashed into the coastline. I finally got past the waves, and out into open water.

It was peaceful on the water; I could hear gulls overhead and the wind on my face. The wind picked up so I put my paddle in and let myself drift. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I awoke to a voice yelling at me. I couldn't make out what the voice was saying, but it sounded like a man. I jumped up, and saw what was yelling at me. I was washed up on a beach, and there were kids around me looking at me. There was a man ahead of me. "Welcome to our village! You can have a home here!" he said. I got out of my boat, and saw houses, a stone church, and a farm with cows and pigs. They were munching on the grass that was given to them. "Let's get you started!" He said.

We approached a house, and he led me inside. "This is your new home!" He exclaimed. "so I can really live here? I can have a life here?" I asked. "Yup! Everything you need to survive is here given to you. We have people come here every day. We don't know where they come from, they just show up. " I guess I can really live like this after all. I think everything's going to be okay." I taught to myself happily.


End file.
